Name Your Price
by Triles For Miles
Summary: What happens when you pair two hard-headed girls, determined to have their way and lock them in a storage closet? Gracevas. Smut. Oneshot.


**A/N: God dammit. Tumblr has officially ruined me. You all have me crackshipping Gracevas now. I hope you're happy. But like high five to myself for being the first one to write Gracevas smut! This entire thing is absolute trash and I apologize. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Name Your Price<strong>

Grace's dark eyes rolled sharply as she slammed her locker shut before turning over her shoulder. Even though she knew Zoe was going to follow her, she started down the hall anyways. Just as she expected she could still hear the other girl's voice droning on behind her, competing with the surprisingly loud stomp of her dainty feet. She was only half listening to Zoe's list of demands - and the half that was paying attention was only to see when Zoe would catch on to the fact that she wasn't _actually_ paying attention. Truth be told, pushing Zoe's buttons was kind of entertaining. She wasn't like other girls Grace had crossed paths with. Sure, Zoe was precisely the typical selfish, spotlight craving princess that she was cracked up to be. But she wasn't the type to just sit around waiting for others to hand her what she wants. She did whatever it took to fuel her desires, and was willing to crush anyone and anything that got in her way until she reached the top. That surprisingly strong backbone really set Zoe apart from the rest of her obnoxious clique. Grace supposed that was why she had been submitting to Zoe's scheme for so long - well, that and she wasn't exactly hard on the eyes.

She tried really hard not to go down that path. Her friends would never let her hear the end of it if they knew she was falling for a girl like Zoe Rivas. But as strong as she was, she wasn't strong enough to resist craving those luscious pink lips against hers. She fell victim somewhere between Zoe's deep chestnut gaze and the incredibly toned muscles of her stomach - precisely at two perfectly formed mounds that Grace suspected would fit in her hands comfortably. This wasn't a feeling of love - it was pure lust. Grace knew a relationship with Zoe would be a headache and a half. But fucking her would be like entering a whole new world. Of course she had no chance. Zoe was stuck up and pretentious and - oh yeah, straight. But that didn't stop Grace from secretly collecting Zoe's Oomphchat pictures to help guide her fantasies of putting the other girl in her place. Zoe would probably kill her if she knew that she had access to her nudes. Grace liked to think of it as her own form of payment, since Zoe had been expecting her to do all this work for free. But her patience was running thin. Keeping up with every new addition Zoe needed was taking too much time and effort from Grace. Her grades were slipping and she barely saw anything other than her computer screen - all because she was always working on those damn Degrassi Nudes. For what? She was going to need a higher incentive than a few sexy tit pics soon to keep her interest in the project.

"Grace? Are you even listening to me?" Zoe finally spat and Grace smirked, glancing at her watch.

Five minutes. That was a new personal best. She finally stopped and turned to face Zoe, putting on her most expressionless face. Zoe stepped back a bit and folded her arms across her chest, meeting Grace's eyes with a stone-cold stare. Damn, she was good.

"Haven't you ever heard of not biting the mouth that feeds you?" Grace asked, and Zoe shot her a look that suggested she hadn't been speaking English. She huffed before elaborating further. "This whole 'chasing after me with an ongoing list of demands' thing doesn't fly with me, princess. I _am_ doing all your dirty work for you for free..."

"You want money?" Zoe muttered under her breath, shrugging her shoulders as if the idea had never crossed her mind.

"Keep your cash. But maybe it's time you find someone else to run your little cyber-brothel."

The visible fury that burned in Zoe's eyes made Grace's stomach turn. She was so much hotter when she was pissed off. Trying to brush off her dirty thoughts, Grace stormed away from Zoe once again. Her words were true. She didn't need Zoe's money, even if it was obvious she had plenty to spare. What she needed was Zoe - to tear her clothes off and watch the other girl's arrogance unfold with Grace between her legs. She needed to taste the salt from her skin and feel her soft, brunette hair as it's pulled between her fingers. If anything, accepting money from Zoe would be a terrible idea because it would just give Grace more reason to give in. She couldn't let a little prick like Zoe get under her skin. Without a chance in the world, it wasn't worth the fight. Zoe, on the other hand wasn't going to let Grace go so easily. In the blink of an eye she snatched Grace's wrist in her frail hand and was pulling her in the completely opposite direction of where she was headed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grace asked, trying to jerk away from Zoe but her grip tightened.

Zoe didn't speak, her attention entirely focused on weaving in and out of the crowd of students rushing to their next class. Grace knew she could put an end to this in a matter of seconds. Zoe may be athletic but she would have nothing against Grace's years of fighting experience. But Zoe's determination sparked her curiosity. Ultimately, she decided that whatever grand scheme was about to present itself had to be more entertaining than sitting through another lecture on the role of technology in business studies. So, she allowed herself to be dragged up and down various hallways and through the door to the girl's locker room until they reached an unmarked door in the narrow pathway between there and the gym. Zoe fumbled with a key attached to a charm bracelet around her wrist until the door opened. After being yanked inside Grace found herself in what she assumed to be the Power Cheer's storage room. The already small space was crammed with costumes and gymnastics equipment and the floor beneath her Chucks had been stained with an unnecessary amount of glitter. She heard the door lock and faced Zoe with a raised eyebrow.

"Holding me hostage?"

"Just until you tell me what I have to do to keep you involved with Degrassi Nudes." Zoe's voice was low but incredibly serious.

Grace could tell she meant business. Fair enough. Two could play at that game. Grace settled into her hip, letting her body relax and stared Zoe down.

"Why do you care about my involvement so much?" Grace questioned and she watched Zoe's jaw visibly tighten before she spoke.

"Because you are the brains behind this whole thing, Grace." She started, taking a few steps towards her. "If you leave now, this entire project will crash and burn and I will be damned if I let it hit the ground just because somebody got a little lazy. So I suggest you drop this whole bad-ass too good for anybody attitude and tell me what it's going to take to make you stay. Need I remind you that you're just as responsible here as the rest of us. If Degrassi Nudes goes down, you're sure as hell going down with us."

Grace's defense mechanisms kicked into gear as Zoe closed the space between them. Grace tried to back away but found herself pressed up against a stack of gymnastics mats that allowed her no easy escape. She stood tall, tilting her chin upwards to show she wasn't intimidated by Zoe. Their eyes never left each other's, even when Zoe got so close their toes pressed together.

"Well, I suggest that you drop it before I drop you." Grace spoke as calmly as she could.

"Just name your price." Zoe spat, clearly growing frustrated. "What do you want?"

"You can't give me what I want." Grace growled, her face now only inches away from the other girl's.

"Try me."

Grace's lips crashed forcefully against hers, her hands gripping tightly above Zoe's elbows. The confidence in Zoe's voice had allowed Grace to think a thousand thoughts in the span of a few seconds. Now that the decision was made, she poured every one of them into the kiss. She thought about every interaction they'd had up till then - how every one relied on Zoe needing something from Grace. There was never a thank you or even the most minuscule hint of gratitude. It was always just about Zoe and her selfish expectations. Grace and Zoe had never even spoken until she gathered her help for the Degrassi Nudes scheme. Truth be told she had Grace wrapped around her thin, manicured finger from the start. But Grace Cardinal submitted to nobody - and certainly not prissy, washed up teen stars turned high school divas. She would kill to get Zoe back for all the emotions she'd cursed her with over the last few months. She wanted nothing more than to fuck her in every god damn inch of that room and put her in her place. But she couldn't. Zoe's straight - and this needed to end now. She had her fun scaring her into silence with the kiss. Reluctantly, she pulled away and dropped her hands waiting for the worst.

It was then that she noticed Zoe had remained incredibly still throughout the whole thing. She didn't struggle or fight like Grace would have expected. Zoe was certainly taken back by the other girl's actions. Her immediate response was to freak out but as she felt an unusual heat build between her and Grace she found that desire slipping. There was something so different about the way Grace was kissing her. Zoe had kissed more guys than she could ever count but none had ever felt quite like this. Grace's lips moved against hers feverishly, as if she was dependent on the exchange. The way she held her gave her enough freedom to leave but silently begged her not to go. Grace wasn't afraid of her. She had no idea what all this meant, but she found herself slightly bothered when Grace let go.

"You...you like girls."

Zoe's question came out so rushed it sounded more like a comment. Grace laughed, honestly surprised both by her stupidity and the fact that that was the first thing to leave her mouth. She had been expecting a full fledged screaming match, not a Q&A about her sexuality.

"No shit, Sherlock." She answered, still giggling to herself.

She watched the confusion on Zoe's face morph into something entirely different. This look was mischievous, complete with a shit-eating grin and a downright deadly sparkle in her darkened eyes. Grace was positive that this was not an expression unfamiliar to Zoe, but wasn't sure why she was seeing it now. What was Zoe going to try to subject her to?

"So...is that why you agreed to get involved?" Zoe asked, her voice almost sounding as if she was mocking Grace. "For a chance to gawk at a bunch of cute girls undressed?"

"Please. Your preppy little minions aren't my type." Grace scoffed, but Zoe wasn't having it.

She let her fingers reach out to Grace's upper arm and lightly trail down, summoning goosebumps to the surface of her skin. If Grace didn't know any better, she would think Zoe was coming on to her. But there was no way boy-crazy Rivas was suddenly into chicks. Grace had never been that lucky. No, Zoe would probably torture her for a little while longer to see what else she could get away with. In the end, she would probably end up convincing Grace to continue to lend her talents to Degrassi Nudes.

"Oh really? None of Power Cheer is your type? Not even...me?"

Now Zoe was definitely mocking her. She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to refrain from saying the first thing that came to mind. She knew it would be much too offensive. Apparently this was a signal to Zoe to keep going before Grace could actually find the right words to say.

"It all makes sense now. I knew you couldn't be _that_ generous. Big bad Grace Cardinal has joined the victims who have fallen for the undeniable charm of Zoe Rivas." Zoe sing-songed as she moved closer to Grace again.

"Zoe..." Grace warned but the other girl refused to let up.

"Admit it, Grace. It's not my money you want. It's not the recognition. You want _me_."

By now Zoe was uncomfortably close to Grace. She could feel her hot breath traveling down her neck as she spoke. Grace looked away, refusing to give into the temptation that was coursing through her veins. This was everything she had ever wanted. Zoe was right there, testing the waters - but there was no way she was possibly in to Grace like that. She was pushing her. She wanted to make her crack again. She tried to leave her guard up as best as she could, but a familiar wetness between her legs reminded her that she was not as fierce as she wanted to believe she was. Zoe was absolutely right. Grace wanted her. She wanted her so fucking badly. Her heart began to pound and it was taking every ounce of strength she had not to pounce on her right then and there. She clenched her fists, trying to channel her sexual frustration into aggression.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Rivas." Grace growled between clenched teeth.

"Make. Me." Zoe enunciated each sound sharply and slowly, the pauses obvious between words.

Zoe was oblivious as to where these words were coming from, but the second she felt Grace's mouth against hers again she knew she had no regrets. The edgier girl had released a string of foul words under her breath before re-joining the kiss just a vigorously as before. Her lips moved hard and fast against Zoe's, practically forcing them open. She wanted so badly to continue believing this was a stupid idea, but the thought began to diminish as she felt Zoe's tongue meet hers. The two instantly began to battle for dominance. Grace sighed in irritation and lifted one hand to latch on to the back of Zoe's head. The other wrapped around her waist, slamming their hips together. Like hell was she going to let little miss sunshine take charge. Zoe made a strong attempt to match the passion in the lip-lock but Grace used the grip on her hair to hold her head where she pleased. Grace's mind was still juggling a thousand thoughts. But now they had switched to different things like that Zoe tasted like iced coffee and how deliciously slender her waistline was compared to the curves of her ass. Grace arched her back, peeling herself away from the mats and pushed against Zoe. She let go of the brunette's thick locks and moved her hold back to Zoe's arms, her other hand doing the same. She lowered her mouth to suck harshly on Zoe's bottom lip as she walked her backwards, not stopping until she had her pinned up against the door. The walls rattled from impact as their combined weight crashed against it. Grace bit down on the skin of Zoe's swollen lip before finally releasing it.

"Had enough yet?" Grace asked between gulps for air

"I'm just getting started." Zoe managed to reply just as cheeky as ever despite how out of breath she was.

Grace watched the way her lips curled up into that god forsaken bitchy smile and felt her stomach tighten. Her next words came out more like a snarl, every sense in her body heightened and agitated.

"Suit yourself."

Grace released the tip of her tongue, letting it glide lightly down Zoe's neck. The sensation sent a strong jolt of chills up Zoe's spine, causing her to shudder viciously. Zoe swallowed a blissful gasp before it reached the increasingly humid air surrounding them. Grace sunk her teeth into the pulsating flesh between the base of her neck and her collarbone, reveling in the way it fluttered rapidly between her. Zoe leaped away from the door in shock but Grace pushed her back, sucking on the already darkened mark that was forming there. Her head banged noisily against wood as her body followed. Grace pulled away to admire her work before starting a trail of open-mouthed puckers up the other side of Zoe's neck. Zoe turned her head to the side to allow Grace access, her flushed cheek pressing up against the wall. Grace's fingernails lightly grazed the sensitive skin as she brushed some of Zoe's hair out of the way before attacking just underneath her jawline. The contrast in her actions had Zoe's perception on edge. Her thin fingers twitched with the overwhelming need to grab on to something - anything that was in her reach. She settled for Grace's shoulders, fighting hard not to relay the amount of indulgence she was experiencing through her grasp. Grace could feel her straining to silence the sounds of pleasure fighting to make their way through her vocal chords. She smirked against the other girl's skin. Now that she had Zoe aching for her touch it was time to have a little fun. She removed herself from Zoe as if it was the most nonchalant action in the world, her hands falling to her sides as her expression grew incredibly bored. Zoe's slack mouth remained so as she opened her eyelids - pausing momentarily to question when they had even fallen shut.

"What?" Grace asked in response to the way Zoe was gaping at her.

"Why'd you stop?" The dissapointment threatened to appear in Zoe's tone.

"Felt like it." She shrugged as if the make out session between the two hadn't been the most intense thing either of them had experienced.

"You...you can't just start something like that and quit!" Zoe's frustration was rising visibly.

It took all the strength Grace had not to crack a grin. She was getting Zoe exactly where she wanted her.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?" Grace repeated, rolling her eyes at how childish the response was. " Because what? You want me to keep going?"

She closed the gap between her and Zoe as best she could, letting her hands rest lightly on Zoe's sides. Zoe scowled down at them before returning her attention to the blue haired girl in front of her. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might burst out of her chest any second. But she had to play it cool. She couldn't let Grace know how badly she wanted this now.

"I want you to stay on board with Degrassi Nudes..." Zoe suggested and Grace tisked under her breath.

"We both know this has nothing to do with Oomphchat anymore, Zoe." She took a moment to pause in case Zoe had a quick response. But when one didn't come, she continued. "See, that's the problem with you. You act like everything you want is owed to you. I have to admit, I appreciate your moxie - the way you'll stomp all over anyone blocking the path to what you want. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm not one of your little pom-pom doormats. I'm an independent person who knows how to have some lady balls. Getting what you want from me isn't going to be as easy as snapping your manicured fingers and raising your voice."

"You want this too, Grace." Zoe reminded her through clenched teeth.

"I already got it." She stated flatly, finally letting the smirk take over her previously line-straight lips.

This was true. They could leave right now and Grace would still be able to please herself with the memory of Zoe writhing underneath her lips. Of course she craved more - but she knew things weren't actually going to end here. Zoe was practically sweating with desire. She needed Grace to take her just as badly as Grace wanted to take her. Zoe huffed in displeasure, slumping her shoulders as she averted her gaze.

"Thank you, Grace." Her words were hardly distinguishable.

"What was that?" Grace taunted, cupping a hand to her ear to show that she hadn't heard Zoe entirely.

"Thank you, Grace." This time she spoke louder, but with the taste of bitterness heavy on her tongue. "For all your help. I couldn't have done Degrassi Nudes without you."

"You're damn right." Grace admitted, always available to take pride in her computer skills. "But do you really think that's going to be enough to get me to keep the ball rolling?"

Zoe scoffed. This was getting fucking ridiculous. She had no idea why she even gave a damn. Yeah, she needed Grace behind Degrassi Nudes. But she was right when she said this wasn't just about that scheme anymore. Although the spots on her neck were growing incredibly sore they longed for more attention. She instantly felt so deprived and lost without the incredible stimulation Grace had subjected her to. She missed her touch as if it were a long-lost friend, even though it had only been exposed to it for a brief moment. Grace watched her as she thought, letting her fingers ghost higher up Zoe's sides until they were resting along the top of her rib-cage. She let her fingertips graze the underside of her breasts. Even through the layers of clothing between them, the sensation was strong enough to bring Zoe back to reality. Grace's eyebrow shot up, waiting expectantly for Zoe to say something.

"Just touch me, dammit." Zoe growled, fed up with the games.

"Ouch. Wrong answer, princess." She pursed her lips, acting as if she was putting a lot of consideration into her next sentence. "I'll give you one more shot. But here's a hint. Try asking _nicely_."

Zoe got a flashback of the previous summer, with Maya Matlin on her knees following through with Zoe's request to beg for her to borrow Miles. Zoe could never be that pathetic. She was all powerful. But the thought of losing Grace struck an uncomfortable nerve with her.

"Please, Grace." She finally grunted out but the other girl shook her head, clearly dissatisfied.

"Well, that's a start." Grace eventually admitted, her fingers becoming still underneath Zoe's breasts. "Act like actually you mean it. You _are_ an actress- aren't you?"

God damn, this girl was impossible to please. Zoe took a sharp inhale, partially out of agitation and partially to calm herself down. As she exhaled she tried to soften the expression on her face, her dark eyes meeting Grace's with a slight sense of desperation.

"Please?" She tried again, flashing a fake smile that actually made Grace laugh.

"Wow. Now I know why you were kicked off that shitty show." She toyed, but before Zoe could fight back against the insult Grace leaned forward meeting one of the marks on her neck with a shy kitten lick. "I know you can do better than that, Rivas."

Grace was speaking directly into her ear now. The warmth of her breath gave Zoe butterflies in her stomach. God damn, she needed her so fucking bad. Grace could tell the girl was reaching the end of her rope. She pressed her lips gently where Zoe's ear met the side of her head, letting them linger there while their conversation continued.

"P-please?" Zoe felt the shame paint her face red as she actually released a sincere plea.

Grace moaned so softly that Zoe almost missed it, dropping her mouth down slightly to grasp Zoe's earlobe between her teeth. She kissed and nibbled on the sensitive skin, causing Zoe to release a jagged breath.

"Please what?" Grace purred into her ear, only pulling away long enough to speak before busying her mouth on the fold of skin once more.

Her fingers began to trace the outer curve of Zoe's breasts through her top. Zoe wanted to put an end to the games right then and there. She contemplated taking Grace's hands in her own and showing her exactly what she desired. But she knew Grace wouldn't have it. If Zoe pulled something like that, this whole fun would be over. Not to mention, it'd likely lead to the end of Degrassi nudes. Grace had somehow managed to crush down every ounce of strength she had in her. She was putty in the other girl's fingers, and for the first time in her life she honestly didn't give a damn about calling the shots.

"Please, Grace. Please. I need you to...to touch me, kiss me, mark me. Anything. I just need to feel you again." She spoke a little too eagerly, taking Grace and herself by surprise.

She felt herself practically melt as Grace's mouth embraced hers once more. They exchanged heated noises between their lips, the hunger between the two at an all time high. Grace poked between Zoe's legs with her knee, prying them open. She situated between them and began to grind her hips feverishly against the other girls' as they consumed each other. Zoe's knees began to buckle from the teasing contact of Grace's pelvis. Grace pulled greedily at the shoulders of Zoe's magenta cardigan. She needed no assistance to remove it, practically tearing it away from Zoe and tossing it onto the ground like garbage. Her hands slid stiffly down Zoe's torso, skimming her breasts and stomach before fumbling with the hem of her white blouse. As the top moved up so did Grace's hands, leaving a fiery trail against Zoe's exposed skin. Zoe frantically pulled her arms out of the sleeves, refusing to break the lip-lock until they absolutely had to. The sound of compressed air could be heard when they finally pulled apart and Grace threw the garment off over Zoe's head. Zoe's fingers began to pop the buttons on her skirt but Grace gripped her wrist firmly, stopping her.

"No don't. I want you to leave that on while I fuck you." The dirty words rolled off Grace's tongue so naturally, drowning in carnality.

"What makes you think you're going to get _that_ lucky?"

Zoe was soon eating her words as she felt Grace's hand fly under her skirt and grip her dripping cunt firmly through her panties. She cried out, caught off guard by such a fierce touch in such a sensitive zone. It wasn't until then that Zoe noticed just how turned on she was. The hand left just as soon as it came and she watched as Grace studied the wetness that accumulated on her fingers before shooting Zoe a knowing look. When Zoe met it with one of obvious defeat Grace brought the slick fingers to her lips, nibbling on her own skin before popping them in her mouth. Her taste buds screamed as they finally met the delicious taste of Zoe's juices. Grace sighed and mewled to herself as she sucked the appendages until the sweetness was just a welcomed linger. Zoe drew a sharp breath as she watched Grace's eyes roll back as she devoured every bit of wetness from her own fingers. It was one of the hottest things she had ever fucking seen. But as soon as she regathered her composure her attention fell to Zoe's breasts behind the confines of her bra.

"Your pictures don't nearly do these justice, you know." Grace admitted, not giving a shit anymore if Zoe knew about her secret.

She kneaded them skillfully with both hands, pulling at the cups of her bra as if she expected to tear it off right then and there. Frankly, Zoe wouldn't have been too shocked if she did.

"Y-You look at my Oomphchats?" Zoe asked, writhing underneath Grace as she began to place a line of kisses along her exposed collarbone.

"Mmhm." Grace spoke as her teeth clamped around a particularly sensitive spot, causing Zoe to groan loudly. "All the time. You're so fucking sexy, Zoe."

Zoe was at a loss for words at her compliment. Instead she chose to let her appreciation be known in the form of the lustful noises that escaped her mouth as Grace continued to mark her tanned flesh. She moved lower with each peck until she was level with Zoe's throbbing chest. She kissed above the cups greedily as she reached behind Zoe to undo the clasps. She managed to unhook the garb in no time at all and it was quickly thrown to the floor with the rest of her removed clothing. Now Zoe was completely topless before her. Grace admired the detail in her damn near perfect tits that she couldn't see in pictures. She let her wet tongue circle Zoe's nipple before taking it in her mouth. She sucked and licked at the hardened bud as they both moaned, completely engrossed in satisfaction. She pulled the nipple carefully between her teeth and Zoe arched her back, Grace's name spilling from her lips. The other tit met her hand, and just she had expected it spilled into her palm perfectly. It was safe to say Grace had always been more interested in women's boobs than any other body part, but Zoe's had to take the cake. After some time she switched, bringing her mouth to the other breast and letting her fingers gently knead at the one it had just abandoned. Zoe's cries grew louder and Grace's pressure grew stronger. By the time she decided she was ready to move on, Zoe's breasts were red and aching. She rose back to her full height and met Zoe face to face.

She scanned the girl up and down, taking in every unfamiliar element. Her charcoal eyeliner had been smeared along her cheekbone. Her complexion was flushed, but still allowed for the bruises along her neck and chest to stand out. Her usually tidy hair was completely disheveled from being rubbed up against the door. Her lipstick had dissolved, leaving her lips painted a natural purple from Grace's harsh treatment. Her bare boobs bounced as her chest rose and fell rapidly. The look in her eyes silently begged Grace for something she could no longer resist. Grace pulled Zoe's panties down to her knees and shoved a finger inside her so deeply that it forced Zoe on her toes. She gasped loudly, her jaw dropping as she struggled to keep eye contact with Grace. Grace pulled out only to repeat the action with one more finger, reveling as Zoe had to bite down on her own lip in an unsuccessful attempt to keep quiet. Her pussy was so tight and saturated around Grace's fingers. She began pumping them in and out of Zoe, moving so fast that it caused her ass to smack repeatedly against the wall. Zoe grunted with each thrust, unable to contain herself. Grace's palm skillfully rubbed against her delicate clit with every upward motion. Grace buried her face back in Zoe's neck as she fucked her, searching for any spot left unmarked. She toyed with one patch for so long that she drew blood, moaning loudly as the coppery taste surfaced. Grace tried for a kiss but Zoe was useless, her mouth left agape as she whimpered and wheezed freely. She watched her face contort as she fucked her, taking pride in the way she unraveled around Grace's fingers. It wasn't long before Zoe felt a familiar tug in her abdomen, the entire lower half of her body burning. Grace sped up her movements, her fingers drawing in and out of the soaking slit so fast it felt superhuman. She payed extra attention to brushing up against Zoe's trembling clit. Zoe's walls tightened around her before she finally cursed out loud, contracting around Grace's fingers as they continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

As soon as Grace drew her hand away Zoe threw herself on to her, and Grace actually let her have this moment. They kissed passionately, arms wrapping tightly around each others waists as Zoe tried to regain the feeling in her legs. Zoe was too out of breath for the lip-lock to last long. Both girls beamed at each other when she removed her mouth, entirely defeated. Grace had done it. She didn't know how exactly she had managed to crack Zoe Rivas but she wasn't about to count her blessings. They held each other until Zoe's breathing returned back to normal. Grace silently bent down to pick up Zoe's discarded clothes and hand them to her. She pressed her lips quickly against the other girl's cheek. Hey, what's a good impromptu romp in the storage closet without at least one cute moment? Zoe shot her a lopsided smile that was downright devilish. Before Grace could question it, Zoe dropped to her knees tossing her clothing to the floor once more. She reached out for Grace's belt, pausing to gaze up at her with lust-filled eyes.

"You had your fun, Cardinal. But now, it's my turn."


End file.
